nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is the human species' homeworld. It has been featured in various video games as either the primary location or as a secondary location. Games that are based on reality usually if not always take place on Earth, while other works of fiction such as Metroid only vaguely refer to it. Some games such as Mother, a fictional video game, take place on Earth, or in this case is roughly based on our planet. Nintendo around the world The following are countries which Nintendo has made a notable impression on. Australia - Nintendo Australia controls this region. Canada - Nintendo of Canada controls this region. Partner studio Next Level Games is located here. Japan - The home country of Nintendo. Major Nintendo subsidiaries and partners include (consolidated subsidiaries:) Nd Cube, Brownie Brown, Monolith Soft, Project Sora, Wii no Ma Co., Mario Club, (first and second parties:) Intelligent Systems, HAL Laboratory, GameFreak, AlphaDream, and more. United Kingdom - Nintendo of Europe, located in Germany, controls Nintendo's products in the United Kingdom. A British subsidiary of Nintendo of Europe does exist, however. Rare, once a major Nintendo partner who was sold to Microsoft, is located in England. United States - Nintendo's largest market, Nintendo opened up an American subsidiary in the early 1980s. Nintendo of America controls the region's Nintendo products. Several consolidated Nintendo subsidiaries are located here including NES Merchandising, Inc., NHR, HFI, Nintendo Technology Development, Nintendo Software Technology Corporation, SiRAS.com, and Retro Studios. Several partner studios are also here such as Monster Games. List of games that refer to or take place on Earth Constructing a list of games that take place on Earth would be a daunting task. Almost all if not all games based on historic events or sports games take place on Earth. This is why all the games listed are fictional works or games that take place on Earth that don't clearly refer to this fact. Also take note that the following games must have appeared on a Nintendo console. Multiplatform games are allowed. If needed a brief description on Earth's role in the said game will be given. Nintendo published games '' nearly confirms that its Earth with continents such as Australia and Asia in the video of Olimar leaving the planet.]] *''Donkey Kong'' - It has been said that Donkey Kong takes place in Brooklyn, though the accuracy of this has changed over time. It seems as if Nintendo has tried to act as if Earth doesn't in fact exist in today's Mario video games, while this was not the case during the NES era. *''Mario Bros.'' - Takes place in the sewers of New York City, Brooklyn District. *''Metroid'' - Earth does not directly appear in Metroid, though Samus Aran, the game's protagonist, is from an Earth colony. *''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!'' - The entire game takes place on Earth, presumably New York City. All of the game's characters come from various different world locations. *''Mother'' - Mother and it's subsequent sequels (EarthBound and Mother 3) all take place in a fictional United States. *''StarTropics'' - StarTropics and its sequel, Zoda's Revenge, both take place on Earth. The game's star character, Mike Jones, is unsurprisingly from Seatle (Nintendo of America is located around the area). *''F-Zero'' - Many of the game's stages take place in a futuristic Earth. For example, Mute City is New York City in the future. *''Sim City'' - Allows you to create your own cities on Earth, or a world based on it. *''Pilotwings'' - The series takes place on Earth. Occasionally you'll see world icons such as Mount Rushmore in Pilotwings 64. *''Kirby'' - Shiver Star from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ''resembles Earth frozen *GoldenEye 007'' - Obviously takes place on Earth. *''Perfect Dark'' - The game takes place in a futuristic Earth. *''Sin and Punishment'' - The name of the planet is even featured in the subname of the first game. Takes place in a Futuristic Japan. The sequel has a multiverse with parallel Earths *''Pikmin'' - While the planet is called PNF 404, it is almost indisputable that the game and its sequels take place on Earth. There are various realworld companies mentioned, and the globe that Olimar and his Pikmin found is that of Earth. *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' - Takes place on Earth. Various locations are featured such as Rhode Island and Rome. Takes place during different centuries. *''Geist'' - Takes place on Earth. *''Endless Ocean'' - Seems to take place on Earth, though the game's location, Manurai Sea, is fictional. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - Takes place at the various locations for the Olympics. *''Disaster: Day of Crisis'' - Takes place in United States. *''Fatal Frame IV'' - Takes place in Japan. *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' - Earth is referred to in end game *''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' - Game starts after the Earth is destroyed Third party games *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' - The game's storyline is heavily based around Space Colony ARK, an advanced science lab built outside the Earth's stratosphere. Some level stages visibly show the planet below, such as Final Rush and Final Chase stages played by Sonic and Shadow. *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' - Takes place in multiple world locations. *''The Conduit'' - Takes place in Washington D.C. Category:Metroid series planets Category:Locations Category:Planets